


Immutable Destiny

by diamond_sunstorm



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, I'm trying this out, beware of sads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm
Summary: A journal of four altmeri adventurers, left in a ruin meant as a warning for everyone attempting to walk the same path as they did.





	1. Chapter 1

[In an unnamed Ayleid ruin at the eastern coast of Cyrodiil]

[Wide stairs, showing the signs of long weary use for the last time hundreds of years ago, lead up to a large hall, completely empty lest for an altar symetrically built right in the middle of the room. On four pillars around the altar, Welkyndstones placed in the brackets on top of them shine their typical blue light down on the ground below. A small leatherbound book lays on said altar, next to it placed three lowly shimmering crystals. The air around it flickers with magicka, quite new, not matching the thick veil of ancient elven magicka in the other parts of the ruin. Written on the altar are runic inscriptions, hinting at a ritual which had been conducted here not long ago. Opening the book reveals a sentence hastily scribbled on the first page, urging the reader to carefully consider the contents of the following journal. Turning to the next page, the text reads:]

"Adventurer's Journal  
This journal is in shared custody of the four altmeri adventurers Querin, Runelian, Cerialkin, and Erelilin"


	2. Chapter 2

"Today is the day. We have finally found a ship taking us from Summerset. I guess I will just write down what I did and what happened in these past weeks. This is the first journal I ever write.  
I, Cerialkin, am on my first great adventure. I have spent my childhood on a small island off Summerset's coast, where barely anything exciting ever happened. Now that I am grown up, I wished to see the world. Luckily, I found three companions, who were looking for a fourth member in their adventurer group. I didn't think twice when they offered me a place in their group.  
I may have never fought an actual fight, but I know enough magic to defend myself. Mom also gave me her lightning staff as a present before I left home and I hope it will be of good use. Not to forget, my Clannfear companion Seijin. I had him ever since I was young, I couldn't imagine ever going somewhere without him.  
Now we four had to find a ship that would bring us to other places on Tamriel, where we hopefully find the adventure we seek.  
A few words about my companions now, I think.  
Runelian is what he called a "defender", and he distracts the enemies from us, so we can attack them from afar. If I remember correctly, he's from a family of renowned fighters, so I trust in his abilities to protect us.  
Erelilin is our healer, and I was able to witness his restoration magic skills when he helped after a tavern brawl between two drunk sailors.  
Querin is a mage like me, although he focuses more on aedric magic. He called himself a "Templar". Runelian said it's quite impressive to see him work his magic.  
And of course, there's me, Cerialkin.  
Yesterday, we finally found a ship bringing us to Vulkhel Guard on Auridon. As I'm writing this, we already set sail a few hours ago. I think I will end this entry now, and look for my companions up on deck. The sun is about to set and I couldn't think of a better sign to start my first adventure. May Magnus shine his light on us."  
  
"So that's what Ceri was doing in our cabin. Writing journals. Well, now I'm using it, too.  
~ Querin"  
  
"We should share this journal, we're a team now.  
Erelilin"  
  
"Apologies Cerialkin, that those two used your journal like this, but I agree with Erelilin. That is, if you are fine with us three using it, too. And thank you for your kind words about us. I'm certain you will be a great addition to our team.  
Signed, Runelian"

  
  
"Well, that was unexpected, but this journal now formally belongs to all four of us.  
It's nighttime, Querin and Erelilin already asleep. Nothing otherwise spectacular happened on sea today. Runelian invited me to come join him on deck for a while after I finished writing my entry.  
Today was a completely new experience. I have traveled on ships before, but never such a large one with so many other people. I'm so excited to see Vulkhel Guard, and all the other places we will see on our adventures. The captain said we will arrive in a week, so for now all we can do is wait. I think these seven days will be the longest seven days in my entire life.  
I will go see if Runelian is still outside, and then go to bed. Auri-El protect us during the night."


	3. Chapter 3

"The week is finally over and we should arrive at Vulkhel Guard soon. Nothing really happened while we were on the ship, not even the slightest storm or heavy swell, so we could all relax enough. Except for Querin. He was plagued by fairly strong seasickness, and Erelilin had to stay with him all the time. I think both will be most relieved when we finally get off the ship.  
I was with Runelian up on deck most of the time. He explained to me what their usual strategy when fighting was and how I could fit in with them the best. He also was impressed that I had Seijin constantly summoned and don't dismiss him when I don't need him.  
Seijin on the other hand slept in our cabin most of the day. I'm glad he seems to like the others, he actually let Runelian get close to him. A good sign to start off a friendship."

"We're reaching Vulkhel Guard. The city's port alone looks impressive, I can't imagine what the rest of it looks like. I have heard there is a huge temple for Auri-El, and I want to pay it a visit if I can. Erelilin said he would go to the nearest inn with Querin. Hoping that he will make a swift recovering once he is off the ship. Runelian wanted to search for potential jobs we could do while we stay in Vulkhel Guard the next days. We want to travel to northern Auridon once we have earned some more gold. Rumors of daedric activities in this area came up between the other passengers, and given my experience with daedra, the others suggested we could investigate these rumors."

"Got a room for four at the inn. Querin is finally feeling better after we arrived. By Auri-El, I would have not survived one more day listening to his constant whining. I'm going to rest until Runelian and Cerial are back from the city, Querin is already back on his feet drinking at the bar downstairs. Let's just hope he knows his limits.  
Erelilin"

"Lilin, that's not very nice of you. It's not my fault I get so nauseous on ships, and you were the only person I could complain to.  
~ Querin"

"I found a potential quest giver. We can meet her tomorrow to receive more details, but she said she required dire assistance regarding her husband.  
Signed, Runelian"

"I just returned from the temple, I didn't even notice it was already that late. In hindsight, I'm also impressed by Seijin's ability to just go unnoticed by everyone who passed us on the street. He's like a shadow. Only a few priests at the temple looked at me questioning, but let me pray in silence.   
At least we have a new goal for tomorrow. But for the evening, Runelian, Querin and I are going to spend some time down at the bar. We will let Erelilin sleep, he hasn't even woken up when we came into our room."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm up earlier than the others. No wonder if they stayed up so long. I already took care of getting breakfast for all of us so we can immediately get to this quest Runelian found yesterday.  
Erelilin"

"The woman, Melinthe, has told us about what we have to do. According to her, her husband Valvion came home completely bruised and battered four days ago. He insisted he got into a normal tavern fight, but when Melinthe suggested to get to a healer, he vehemently refused her offer. Three days ago, he went out again, but this time didn't return. Now she wants us to find out what happened to him and bring him back, if possible.  
Runelian went to the tavern Valvion usually visited, to ask if he's been there the past days. Querin and I are looking through their house, while Erelilin is talking with Melinthe about any hint she could give us about this mystery."

"Runelian returned from the tavern. He said that Valvion wasn't there, and the innkeeper actually was mad about this fact because he still owed money to her. So we already now that he lied about getting into a tavern fight.   
Sadly, Valvion never wrote diary, so Querin and I didn't find any useful information. Neither were there any other things that could have given us a hint. But it's never that easy, so we're not giving up.  
But further, Melinthe told us that Valvion recently also got tattoos she couldn't identify. She never thought anything of it, but now thinks they should have been a warning sign. When I asked her to describe them, she said they looked like a seal of some sort. Letters she couldn't read. I'm almost certain they have daedric connection."

"We went back to our inn, promised Melinthe we would keep her up to date if we find any news.  
So in conclusion, we have an Altmer who most likely got into a deal with a daedra. Our next step is finding out what type and where to find him. If he really got into contact with a daedra, Seijin should be able to find at least a trace of the magicka."

"It's nighttime. I'm going out alone with Seijin. Maybe we can find something."


	5. Chapter 5

[The next page has been torn out from the journal and is placed back inside.]

"I found the way back to the woman's house. Not an easy feat in such a big city. Seijin and I are looking for any sources or traces of daedric magicka. Also not an easy feat in such a big city with a high Altmer population."

"We found a strong trace! And it led us right to the temple. But why would there be daedric magic around a temple dedicated to the Aedra. This seems like something I should investigate. If only the temple wasn't closed at night.  
Walking around the temple confirmed my suspicions. The trace loses itself inside the temple somewhere. It can't be of any lower daedra such as scamps or banekins, but it also doesn't feel like a Clannfear. I hope it's not a Dremora or anything like that, because that would drastically lower Valvion's and my own chances of survival."

"I noticed someone coming out of the temple. I hope Seijin's shadow wrap can hide both of us well enough."

[The bottom of the page is shriveled up as if it had become wet. There are a few smudged traces of charcoal.]


	6. Chapter 6

"Ceri went out over an hour ago. I hope she either is already on her way back or knows what she is doing. She has her Clannfear with her, so I trust that she is protected.   
~ Querin"

"It's sunrise, Ceri still missing. Runelian say we have to find her immediately. As soon as we pack up, we will split up and search the city.  
~ Querin"

"I'm going to search at the temple. Cerialkin went here when we first arrived in Vulkhel Guard so my hope is that she is using it as a meeting point, though she hasn't told me or the others where she would eventually be. Beginner's mistake, but one that can have severe consequences if she's really unlucky.  
Signed, Runelian"

"I didn't find Cerialkin here. On top of that, the temple is closed at night, so she couldn't have been here at night, or anyone could have seen her.  
Signed, Runelian"

"Something has happened to Cerialkin. Seijin suddenly summoned himself next to me, urging me to follow him, if I interpreted it correctly. I gathered Querin and Erelilin, now we are following Seijin to Cerialkin. If he is still summoned, I am certain Cerialkin is also still alive. I really hope this is just me overreacting, but I would not want to lose her on our very first adventure.  
Signed, Runelian"

"Seijin brought us to the outer districts of Vulkhel Guard, to a rather run-down looking house. There was a trap door leading to the basement on the back. We went inside, found a tunnel. It led us to a cave, but it there is something off. Querin and Erelilin said they can feel strong magicka concentrations in here, but nothing specific. We have to be very careful from now on. Seijin also slowed down, I got a feeling we will come across enemies very soon.  
Signed, Runelian"

"Came across two shady looking Altmer. Immediately attacked us, but no match. In fact, they were barely able to use their magic to full extent.   
Erelilin found a note in one of their pockets. Says something about a summoning. No names, but doesn't sound to good if their meeting place is a secret cave system under Vulkhel Guard. We are continuing down the cave, Seijin seems nervous, wants us to move faster. Can he feel Ceri?   
~ Querin"


	7. Chapter 7

"The tunnel split up in two separate ways. Seijin wanted to follow one of them. Runelian said we should also split up. He went with Querin to see if they can find any other people down there. I'm following Seijin to where hopefully Cerial is.  
Erelilin"

"Erelilin found me. Apparently Runelian had them all worried for me, thinking I was in danger. But now is not the time to talk, we have to interrupt a summoning. We're taking a shortcut through the cave to catch up to the other two."

"We're back together. I got a bad feeling Runelian is going to scold me once we've made it out of this cave."  
About our current situation: These people are all in a necromancer cult, and I was able to find out where the summoning happens, so that's where we're heading now. May Auri-El protect us."

"Survived!"

"We defeated the cultists, so at least there's no immediate danger anymore. A few cultists didn't want to fight us, we're going to take them to the authorities later. Valvion was one of them. We have to tell his wife so she is informed."

"We brought everyone to the City Guard, Querin went to get Melinthe. She was obviously very distraught about what happened to her husband, but she gave us the promised reward. Even the city guard captain said we would receive a reward once they fully investigated the case. We will stay in the city for the next few days and then travel north to Skywatch.  
Signed, Runelian"

"We're back at the inn, and I'm so exhausted. Sadly the page I used for notes fell into a puddle and my writings were smudged.  
So what happened after I followed the mysterious person at the temple, I went after them into the tunnel. He barely paid attention to his surroundings, so I went unnoticed under Seijin's shadow. I sneaked through their stuff, but on the way back I wasn't paying attention and ran into some of the cultists. But they seemed impressed by Seijin, or maybe feared him, so I went along and told them I knew everything about summoning. To tell the truth, I think none of these cultists knowledge about summoning came from anything more than badly written beginner's guides. They didn't suspect a thing when I told them their leader had to sacrifice himself to be turned into a powerful atronach. Not how atronachs work at all, but they bought it.  
Then I sent Seijin to get the others so we could stop them all at once where they gathered.   
It did work out, but Runelian scolded me for running away on my own without telling anyone where I would be. I understood. He just worried about me. Lesson learned."


	8. Chapter 8

"The City Guard came in today and talked with us about the incident. They had investigated the case, everything's back to normal now. The cultists are under arrest, including Valvion. I feel sad thinking about how Melinthe must feel, but what happened has happened.   
The City Guard also complimented us on our quick reaction to the threat and dealing with the cultists without too many casualties.  
We spent the rest of the day in Vulkhel Guard, and tomorrow we will leave early, traveling north. I'm excited for our next adventure."

"We're leaving Vulkhel Guard behind. Despite getting up so early, there are a lot of people coming and leaving the city as well. A group of merchants accompanies us, as well as their families. They asked us where we were going, and since we have the same destination, we can travel together."

"It's evening, and we are making halt near a small village. The merchants invited us into their tents for the night. They are all really friendly and Runelian has talked a lot with them on the way. Now Querin and I are playing a board game with the children of the group. I have never seen or played it before but it seems fun."

"Why by the Aedra is Ceri so good at a game she's never played?  
~ Querin"

"Querin left after losing two rounds against me. I continued until it was time to sleep for the kids. I also lost a few rounds, but that was just bad luck. I'm going to join the others for the night. Erelilin and Runelian should be outside at the fire."


	9. Chapter 9

"We're still traveling towards Skywatch, and it may take us a few days until we finally arrive. But traveling with the merchants has actually been a fun time. They're telling us a few secrets about what to look out for when we're out and about, and in return we've told them stories about our travels. Two of the merchants also asked Runelian to show them some tricks with his weapon. The others we're quick to follow and asked us, Erelilin, Querin and me, about out magic. I never knew how good I could be as a teacher, because all the younger kids and teens attentively listened to me. It seemed they had a lot of fun. Seijin has never received so much attention before. I think he likes it."

"We reached Skywatch this evening. Finally. We are making halt outside the city. The merchants said they need to get a permission first to be allowed to sell their products on the market. But we as adventurers could get in normally. I'm so excited to see the city, apparently there's a festival going on, and a huge part of the city is involved with preparations. I'm going out for the evening with Erelilin and Querin, exploring the city. Runelian stays with the merchants, maybe they have nothing against us staying with them."

"That was an exhausting night. I didn't even notice we've almost spent the whole night up. But Skywatch is such a big city, and there is so much we haven't even explored yet. I can't imagine how full it will be once the actual festivities start."


	10. Chapter 10

"The festivities have been announced to start tomorrow, going on for three weeks. I have talked to the merchants, and we can stay with them until we go different paths again. We will stay here in Skywatch, the timing is great to find jobs for adventurers. Maybe we will leave the city for a while and look around the area around the city. There should be a lot of opportunities.  
Signed, Runelian"

"We just came back from the opening ceremony of the festivities. Even more people than yesterday. There are a lot of game stalls and shops on the marketplaces. I tried out so many different foods, it was amazing. I definitely want to stay here longer."

"Querin and I went to a traditional altmeri theater performance. It reminded me of the performances I've seen in my hometown, just so much larger. Even part of the royal family of Skywatch came to watch, especially the younger ones. House Errinorne if I'm not mistaken. They're also sponsoring a lot of the festivities.  
Erelilin"

"Day two of the festival, we should all watch out we don't spend all of our budget, even if I really want to buy anything and everything. It's hard to resist. Runelian is also coming with us for fun, not looking for a job all day."

"Spending the afternoon in the gardens around the Skywatch Manor. They have opened it to the general public, at least during the festivities. And not the private gardens of the royal family of course. The guards are really busy with all these additional people in the city. It seems there is another turmoil happening, the guards are sending people away. Now I really want to see what's happening there."


	11. Chapter 11

"The guards were arguing with this young Altmer girl. She just came over to us, took a quick look at Cerial and Seijin, pointed at her and said the guards had to arrest her. Just like that. Not even a reason or warning or anything. Cerial didn't seem to be much bothered or scared by suddenly being taken by the guards, she just went with them without complications. They didn't allow us to defend her. She shouldn't have had Seijin running around freely like that, I'm sure... Runelian is trying to ask the guards about Cerial. What on Nirn are they trying to do?  
Erelilin”

“It's evening and we couldn't get the guards to tell us anything or let us see Cerialkin. I sincerely hope this is just a mistake on their side. I'm equally confused on why this young girl was telling the guards to arrest her, she must be part of the royalty here if she is able to do that. We return to the merchants for today, I hope Cerialkin can send us a message or hint through Seijin.  
Signed, Runelian”

“We didn't even leave the city before we were stopped by a random person in the streets. Showed us an emblem and said our friend was expecting us. Mysterious, but we will follow him. If this is danger, we fight.  
~ Querin”


	12. Chapter 12

"And this is how a seemingly unsuspicious day can end in ways we never expect.  
When we followed this mysterious person, I had a bad gut feeling about him at first but as it turns out, he led us directly back to Cerialkin. He went through an underground tunnel system leading to the Skywatch manor, where the girl from earlier today, who apparently belongs to the royal family of Firsthold and wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, was waiting for us, alongside Cerialkin and Seijin. The young man turned out to be her older brother, and therefore also a royal. How Cerialkin always manages to get with the most interesting of all people is a mystery to me, still.  
But back to what they told us, now that the princess, Loralia, had gotten us all together, as it was her plan, she is in immediate danger. She has had multiple instances of prophetic dreams that someone was planning on capturing her. Her brother, Cyrilar, insisted that her dreams were to be taken seriously, and I don't doubt it, as well as everyone else. The reason the guards were not telling us anything was that our princess has only dreamed of Cerialkin, but she managed to convince her that we could help her, too. Cerialkin didn't even question any details, just accepted and offered her help. She has a good heart.  
Her brother said we'd have to wait until the princess has another dream, or we cannot plan accordingly. The boy has a quick wit, not storming headfirst and unprepared into a situation. We will see tomorrow morning.  
Signed, Runelian"

"I can't believe we get to sleep in royally comfortable beds tonight. This is a major upgrade to sleeping in tents every night.  
~ Querin"


End file.
